DOCUMENT MK-FOUNDATION-1
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// LOADING FILE... LOADING FILE... LOADING FILE... //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ---- There are some who have been inquiring within of how the GC/SN, or how some have erroneously referred to it in numerous OFFICIAL documents, the GS/CN (if someone could get on that it would be greatly appreciated). We've seen fit to disclose some information regarding the foundation of what we now currently call the GC/SN. The GC/SN began as a series of separate agencies, including several armed forces/uniformed services both governmental and freelance, scientific/research-oriented establishments, and a number of esoteric organizations focusing on fields ranging from transcendental analysis to implicit anomalous experimentation. Accordingly, in 19██ two aforementioned organizations, one focusing on transcendental analysis and one research-oriented establishment, created a loose alliance in which resources, armament, information, and finances were roughly intertwined and shared if needed, albeit infrequently. Higher-ups in both of these organizations saw the increased capacity for advancement in this shabby 'alliance' and thus proposed to create a sort of intergovernmental organization banding together certain groups through clandestine means. This coalition was known as the CAO, the Central Alliance of Organizations. Through the years, as more and more fields began joining CAO, discord erupted in the alliances due to lack of sufficient management, resulting in even looser or plainly terminated communication between intertwined organizations, resulting in a "rise in power" of certain groups over others, expectedly causing constant shifts in authority. In 199█, in the midst of several reckless ventures from coalesced organizations, individual leaders of CAO met in an attempt to strengthen the bonds between the organizations. One associate that attended this meeting, despite not actually being a leader of any organization, suggested the merging of the separate organizations into a single body. Some agreed, some didn't, resulting in both the formation of a union of certain allied organization and the continued sustainment of separate agencies that refused to combine. This union of agencies was known as CSA, the Coalition of Specialized Agencies. The CSA was more-or-less just a smaller GC/SN, focusing on military tasks in a mercenary-esque manner, with less of a stress on scientific or anomalous research due to lack of said organizations joining the union. Meanwhile, the former alliance of organizations began crumbling, as now conflict began to break out between allied organizations. The loosely held council of commanders had little to no authority over the rebellious constituents. Attempts were made to remedy conflict, but they were unsuccessful. Finally, in 199█, the leaders of the former alliance CAO agreed to join the CSA. From there the GC/SN slowly began to take shape. The first order of business was to elect a leadership. The attendant that had initially suggested the large merger was elected as the overseer of the project. The object was the reinvent the CSA to serve a single purpose through multiple means. Quarters and charters detailing the CSA's new mission were drawn up. The CSA was repurposed to be a multi-purpose organization, dedicated to advancements in the fields of science, military combat, and numerous others. In attempts to further legitimize the CSA in the eyes of the outside world, proper clearances and permissions to continue in operations were secured from outside governments, and the CSA was forced to adhere to numerous government regulations. In time, the CSA became a legitimate operation, and thus was cleared to go ahead with further plans for reform. The CSA Administration decided to rethink its plans for operation, deciding to form a soldier-program, members being known as 'the G-Squad'. This 'G-Squad' would comprise the majority of personnel, and would operate in numerous clandestine walled sites that would vary in purposes. Thus the GC/SN was born. Category:Uncategorized